Guardian: The protector of the Power Rangers
by charleneoliver07
Summary: The story of a girl who is destined to be more than she is.
1. Chapter 1 first day of school

You sighed as she walked on to the school campus.

"Reefside High School," you said, "Here I come.."

Since school hadn't started yet, you went and sat down on a empty bench. While you were collecting your thoughts, someone had come unnoticed and sat beside you, and began to play an acoustic guitar. You listened as the girl, who wore a yellow tank top under a black tank top with black pants on, began to sing. After the song was over, the girl sighed and hugged her guitar, looking around at all the new people.

"It would sound better if you played it in B Flat, and ended it in C Sharp.." You said, startling the girl.

"Huh?"

"The song sounds terrific as it is, but it would add a little more edge if you changed the chords around."

The girl still didn't understand, so you asked if you could show her what you was talking about on her guitar. The girl nodded and handed you her guitar.

"Okay, I'll play and you sing along. Ready?" You asked. The girl nodded.

You began to play as the girl sung along. She obviously understood what you was talking about because asoon as the song ended, she looked up at you.

"Wow...Where did you learn to play like that?"

"I used to be in a band back home. My name is Charlene." You said, extending her hand.

"I'm Kira. So, do you normally play acoustic?"

"No..I'm accustomed to playing my electric guitar, but I can play either."

After a few minutes of talking, Kira started to play another song she had wrote. Then you showed Kira a couple of your own songs. As they were both singing and Kira was playing, Principal Randall came up behind them.

"Ms.Ford, Ms.Queener, playing musical insturments on school grounds without a band pass is strictly prohibited. Ms. Queener, as a new student here and not aware of school guidelines, you shall be let off with a warning. As for you Ms. Ford, you are a previous student here and you know that such nonsense is not allowed. You shall spend the evening in detention. Now if you would Ms.Ford, please follow me and I will have you signed up for detention." Randall said with a smirk.

"What? Thats not fair!!!! I was playing too. And Kira even warned me!!" You shouted, but quickly closed her mouth as she realized the look on Randall's face. Kira gave you a look, but you gave her a "_**dont you dare say anything**_" look.

"Well, if you know the rules as well, you shall be in detention too..Come with me. Now girls!" she shouted, but regained her posture. As they began to walk inside, the sprinklers started going off, and everyone ran inside. Principal Randall told the girls to sit by her office because she had something to attend to. A few minutes later, she came back practically dragging two boys with her.

"Stay.Right.Here." she told us.

"That woman is a fruitcake!!" The boy in the red with shaggy brown hair exclaimed.

"Your just now beginning to comprehend that?" Asked the boy in the blue.

After a few minutes of argument from the two, everything began to calm down. Then everyone began what they had detention for. Conner, you think, had it for skipping breakfast because he was playing soccer. And Ethan had it for setting the sprinklers off. Then you and Kira told why you guys had it for. After a few minutes of discussion on how crazy Principal was, she walked out and handed us a paper a piece.

"Now, get to class!" she yelled, as we ran to our lockers. Luckily, Kira's locker was right beside yours.

"So, where do you go next?" she asked, and you noticed it was time for first period.

"Integrated Science." you answered, getting your notebook and a mechanical pencil.

"Seriously?! Me too!" she said smiling.

"Wanna sit together?" you asked.

"Sure!"

You and Kira went in class and took a seat, just as the bell rang. Kids started coming in and you saw Connor and Ethan came in and sat in the back. After a few minutes came went by, some young man walked in the door in a dress pant, white button up shirt, and a lab coat.

"Hi. My name is Tommy Oliver, and I'm going to be your new science teacher." He said, after he got everyone quitened down. _He looks so familiar, _You thought.

"Now, if everybody will, please stand up and we will all introduce ourselves." He said clearing his throat.

Most of the people groaned, but still stood up. Everyone had introduced themselves, except you and Kira, because you were the last ones in line. Kira began to introduce herself, telling everyone how she like to play music. Then it was your turn. You sighed and took a deep breath. _I hate speaking in public_...

"Well, my name is Charlene Queener. I am originally from Flat Lick, Kentucky. I like to sing, play music, dance, and play any type of sport. Oh, and I have a 6th degree black belt in Karate." After saying that, you sat down and exhaled a shaky breath.

Dr.O (Or atleast thats what he told everyone to call him) smiled but had a look of astonishment on his face as you said that last part.

"Nice to know that someone does Karate in here."

You smiled at him as he handed out the sylabus. This was going to be a long year.


	2. Chapter 2 detention

The final bell of the day ended, meaning the school day was over. You walked over to your locker and put your stuff inside. Then you walked to the office, awaiting detention. Inside you saw Kira, Ethan and Connor. You smiled and sat down beside Kira.

"Detention will be a little different today," Principal Randal said, "Today, you will be spending the evening with Professor Oliver, and he has informed me that you will be accompaning him to the museum. That should be sufficent enough. Now go meet him in his class room." Connor groaned as he thought of going to a museum. On the way to his class room, you had a vision.

_**You were walking in the woods with Kira, Ethan and Connor when suddenly these robot monster-looking things appeared infront of you, almost as if they dropped from the sky. A woman in all black stood infront of them.Suddenly the began to attack. As you used your karate knowledge to fight them off, Kira was having a hard time holding her own. Out of nowhere, the woman in black took a sword and stabbed Kira through the heart, and watched her fall. You fought off the rest of them and ran over to Kira. "Kira? Are you alright? Speak to me!" you yelled. She looked at you and coughed up blood. Then her head fell back and she died.**_

"Charlene? Charlene, can you hear me?" somebody asked, holding your head.

"Huh?" You asked. Suddenly, you opened your eyes and looked up into who you believed to be Dr.O's eyes. Around them you seen the frightened faces of Ethan, Connor, and Kira.

"Are you alright? What happened?" He asked, helping you sit up.

"Yea, I'm fine," You said shrugging it off, and standing up, " I just had a vision. Thats all." You said as you dusted off your clothes.

"A vision? What do you mean?" He asked confused.

"Ever since I was about 12, I've been having visions. Its kinda like a dream, but it usually comes true."

"Whoa, so you can like see the future?" Connor asked.

"Yea, something like that." You replied, "Shouldn't we be getting going?" You asked.

"Yea, but are you sure you don't want me to drop you off at home because-" Dr.O began.

"No!" you yelled, but quickly calmed down after you saw you scared them, "I want to come." you said calmly.

They all shrugged except Dr.O, who was looking at your with concern. _Thats a bizare reaction, Not wanting to go home_ He thought. He started to walk towards the parking lot with everyone following him. Then you all jumped in his jeep.

Dr.O shut off the engine as he parked the jeep at the front of the Museum.

"Okay, if you guys can find anything prehistoric, you will be off of detention for the rest of the week. I'm going to look around. Be careful." He said.

You four started to walk around the building when Connor suggested that we should go in the forest and look around. Remebering your vision, you cautiously walked in the dark forest. Nobody said a word as you all started to scour the ground, looking for anything. Then, just like in your vision, those monsters came down and stood infront of you.

"What the?" Connor said.

"Hello children. My name is Elsa. These," she said, pointing to the little monster-looking things, "are tyranodones.My boss sent me to get rid of you guys, so you wont be a threat later." she said laughing. "Get them!" she yelled.

The monsters began to attack, and just like in your vision, you guys began to fight them off. It was obvious that none of them (Connor, Ethan, or Kira) had any previous fighting experiece, so you took the lead and began killing them one by one. Connor, Ethan and Kira just stood there with thier mouths open as they watched you take down a whole army all on your own. Out of the corner of your eye, you saw Elsa grab for a sword attached to her pant leg and look at Kira, who was standing all alone backed up against a tree. You quickly knew what was going on, so you roundhouse kicked one of the tyranodones and finished off the last few as fast as you could. Elsa ran toward Kira, and was about a foot from her when you jumped up and kicked the sword out of her hand, knocking her back about 7 feet.

"You have not seen the last of me!" she yelled, then disappeared along with all of her creatures through a black hole in the sky. You turned around to face the trio as you heard 'How did you' and 'Where did you' come out of all thier mouths. You held up your hand and said Karate. They all looked at you in amazement for a moment, but then looked at your cheek which had a big gash in it.

"Charlene, your bleeding!" Kira said, rushing up to you.

"Its nothing. Just got double teamed is all." You answered. Kira pulled you into a hug which you hugged back. "You saved my life." she said. "It was nothing." you answered. After everyone was done paying you gratitudes and hugs for saving them, Kira said that we needed to head back so that we could get you to Dr.O who would fix the cut on your face. You guys walked until you saw a tunnel. On the inside it looked alot like a lair. Connor touched a dinosaur skeleton, when a door opened in front of you. The guys walked infront of you, when you heard some leaves rustle outside. You told them to go on ahead, and you would see what was going on outside. When you walked outside, you saw Elsa.

"Back for more?" You asked.

"Ahh!" she yelled running at you. You easily blocked her attack, and fought her off with easy and lightening quick reflexes. With one last kick, she was sent flying through the air. She looked at you weakly, and disappeared into the hole in the sky once again. YOu sighed and walked back inside the tunnel where you saw Connor, Ethan, and Kira pick up there stones. A blue one, a red one, and a yellow one. Suddenly, a yellow light wrapped around Kira, as well did a blue one around Ethan and a Red one around Connor. _Where have I seen them before? _You thought. They all looked at you and you just shrugged. Then you all walked outside to Dr.O's jeep. He was standing there with a look of disbelief on his face, not even noticing you guys walking towards him.

"Hey Dr.O. Ready to go?" Connor asked, startling Tommy.

"Yea, I guess we should be-Charlene, What happened to your face?!" He asked running up to you, turning your cheek so he could see the mark better.

"I got into a fight." You answered truthfully. He was about to say something when Kira stopped him.

"It wasn't just a fight Dr.O. There were these things that fell out of the sky and some woman wearing black and-"

"-She said her name was Elsa and the things were called Tyranodones. Anyway, they started to attack us and Charlene started to fight them off-" Connor began but Ethan cut him off.

"-But Elsa started walking towards Kira with a sword, getting ready to kill her, when Charlene did some kind of kickass move and knocked the sword out of her hand, and Elsa was sent back flying. She said that we havent seen the last of her, and then they all disappeared through some kind of portal in the sky." He said, looking at Dr.O. Dr.O looked at the three as if they were crazy, but he was hiding something. You went to sit down in the back of his jeep, but stopped and winced as a throbbing pain shot through your side. Apparently Dr.O noticed because he ran up to you, leaned down putting his hand on your shoulder, and asked if you were okay.

"Yea, I'm fine. I think I just have a cracked rib. It'll be okay. Can we get going now? I have homework." You responded. He responded with a stiff "Yea" and jumped in the drivers seat. The whole way home you held your rib, and noticed that he kept looking at you through his rear-view mirror to make sure you were okay. Your house was the last stop, and as you went to jump out, he stopped you.

"Charlene, we have to talk. I've already invited the guys over to my place instead of detention, so I can explain what happened today. Can you meet us at my place, at say, 4:00?" He asked.

"Sure...I'll be there." You said with a smile that quickly faded away and was replaced with a look of pain as you doubled over, "Damn broken bones." you muttered. He laughed and told you that he would see you tomorrow. You went in your house and saw your mom passed out on the couch, with a herione needle still in her arm, and a bottle of beer in her other hand. You sighed and pulled out the needle, and put the beer bottle on the table. Then you carried her to her bedroom where she could sleep. You walked up to your room and fell asleep as well.


	3. Chapter 3 melt down

Chapter 3

_"Charlene?" You looked up and saw your father standing there, half-drunk. "How about we go back to the way things were before you ran off? Hm?" He asked. "Never. I will never let you touch me again!" You said snarling. "Come now, you know I didn't like it when you fought against me, that just took the fun out of it..." he said smiling. "Get away from me." You said. "Oh now, dont' play hard to get...I need to be pleased, and there isn't a woman in the world better at it than you." He said walking over to you. He put his hand on your shoulder and began to let his fingers "Roam" but you quickly jumped up. "Get out of here! You nasty perverted bastard!" you yelled, tears forming in your eyes. You started to run out your room, but he stood infront of you, blocking your way out. He pushed you down on the bed and began his ritual. _

You woke up crying, remembering the nightmare that you had to live with for a year. You hated your father, every inch of your body wanted to kill him. You went to the bathroom to wash your face, when you heard yelling downstairs. You heard a mans voice scream, "I'm sorry!". You knew that voice all too well. That was the voice of your father. You ran downstairs and seen your mom and dad kissing.

"What the FUCK is _he_ doing here?!" you asked, your voice filled with rage.

"_HE_ is your father, and you need to show him some respect!!! Hes going to move back in with us..." Your mother replied sweetly, sitting on his lap.

"I'll be damned if he is!" you yelled. Your mother ran up to you and smacked you right across the face, right where you got cut earlier, and blood started to pour down your face. You looked at her with nothing but pure anger.

"Fine. If he's in, I'm out." You said with your fists clenched.

"Go. Be my guest." she said nonchalauntly.

"Your just as bad as he is _mother_! You would leave me there with him while he raped me for over a year! One year mom! Don't you give a damn about me mom? Don't you ever wonder why I moved to New York 2 years ago? Your nothing but a fucking whore!" You yelled. Your father ran up to hit you, but you blocked his hit.

"Don't you dare lay a finger on me!" You yelled. Then he did something unexpected. He took a bottle of beer off of the table, and cracked it over your head. You fell to the ground where your mother and father began kicking you and calling you an "Ungrateful bitch". After a few minutes of abuse, they finally stopped and sat down on the couch. You tried to stand up, failing miserbly. You gathered all your strength, and walked upstairs to your room. You grabbed a duffel-bag and put your stuff in it. After you were done, you walked downstairs glaring at your so called "Parents" and walked out the door. You walked to the park where you sat on a park bench. You started to cry as you thought of what had just happened. Evently you used your duffel-bag as a pillow and fell asleep.

When you woke up the next morning, as you could tell by the position of the sun, it was about 5:00. So you walked to the park bathroom and started to get ready for school. You put your hair in a messy bun, and put on ALOT of makeup to cover last nights bruises. Luckily the knot on your head had went down from the concussion your father gave you. You just got done when you managed to catch the bus. When you walked in the school, Kira ran up to you.

"Charlene! Where have you been? I called your parents house last night and they said you got mad and took off!"

"I stayed at a friends house last night." you answered, with a little smile. She apparently bought it, and you guys went to first period. Considering that you didn't get much sleep that night, you kept dozing off while Dr.O was giving a lesson on the Jurassic period.

"Charlene? Would you mind paying attention?" He asked looking at you.

"Yes, Dr.O. I will." You said. Class went on and he kept talking. _Damn, she looks like hell. Shes got dark circles under her eyes, her hairs a mess..I wonder whats going on?_ Dr. O thought.

6 VERY LONG periods later, school was out. Kira asked if you wanted to go to Haleys Cyberspace and get a smoothie. You accepted, so that she wouldn't think anything suspicious. When you got there, Trent was telling Haley about how bad he hated his life. About how his father wouldn't let him to go to Art School, but instead he wanted him to take up the family business. You sat there and gritted your teeth through his whole speech, wanting to say something really bad.

"Charlene, hello?" Kira asked.

"Huh?" you said

"Trent asked you what was wrong. He said you looked mad."

"No, I'm not mad. I'm just jelous." You said.

"Jelous?! Jelous of what?! The fact that my father has ultimate control over my whole life?!" he shouted with rage. Dr.O walked in as you began to speak.

"No. Jelous of the fact that your father gives a damn enough about you to even care what you do with your life. Jelous over the fact that you have a loving parent. And I'm jelous over the fact that your mother is dead." You replied.

"Oh yea, having a dead mother and a concieted father is just the dream! I wish you would get over it!" He yelled.

"Fuck you Trent! You should be glad about what you have! You know what I have? Hm?! I have a herione shooting, beer drinking, whoring mother, who just as of last night told me that I was an ungrateful bitch and that I wasn't allowed to live there anymore. And I have a father who raped me for a year, and broke a beer bottle over my head last night! Thats what I have! I dont' even have a home! You need to stop being so god damned ungrateful, and be thankful for what you have! You know where I slept last night Trent?! I slept in a park bench because my parents kicked me out! So quit having pity on yourself and do what the rest of us do when life puts us down, suck it the fuck up!" You yelled, tears streaming down your face. You looked around at the others, and saw them standing there with thier mouths wide open. Including Dr.O. Everything just got too unbearable, so you ran outside, where it was pouring the rain. You kept running until someone grabbed your arm. Your turned around, and saw Dr.O standing there, soaken wet, with concern and anger in his eyes.You pulled your arm away and looked at him.

"What do you want?" you asked with a shakey voice.

"To talk." he said sternly.

"Well Im not in the mood to talk! After everything I said in there, I think I've said too much already." you said. He looked at you, with a look of horror on his face.

"Charlene, where did all these bruises come from?! Where?!" He asked practically shouting. The rain had obviously washed away all the makeup on your face.

"My good for nothing parents!" You yelled back at him, "And no. I don't want to go to the police department and file a law suit. No, I dont' want everybody to pity me like your doing right now. I just want to be left alone right now..Okay?" you asked, crying.

"Charlene, if you don't do something about this, Its just going get worse. And I dont' pity you, I fear for you. Please, you and the guys come back to my place, because we need to talk, not just about this, but about what happened yesterday." he said. You nodded and shivered a little from the cold. He took off his jacket and put it around your shoulders and let you to his jeep.

"Stay right here. I'm going to go get Ethan, Connor, and Kira. You gonna be okay?" he asked.

"Go..I'll be fine." you said looking down at the floor. He sighed and ran back inside to get the others. They all came running outside, and hopped in his jeep, which didn't do much good at sheilding the rain because it doesn't have a top. Once he got to his house, he ran over to you and helped you get out, which did alot because you couldn't hardly stand after last nights "encounter". He helped you into his house with the others following. There, you sat on his couch and he cleared his throat.

"Okay..."


	4. Chapter 4 all secrets are out

Chapter 4

The whole room got quite, and everyone looked at you. You sighed and began to speak.

"Okay, I'm sorry I've been keeping secrets from you guys. I know that you guys trust me with your secrets of being rangers, and that you probably feel betrayed. But you have to understand that if this secret got out, it would be really bad."

"So what are you saying? That if people found out that we were rangers, that it wouldn't be a big deal?!" asked Connor.

"No. Thats not what I'm saying," you replied.

"Then just what are you saying?" asked Ethan, who seemed a little mad.

"Guys...If people found out about my secret, then it would be more than just paparatzi coming up to me everyday. It would mean having to go through court, going into an orphanage or foster home. Or I would just have to move away. You guys dont' understand...I moved away from here when I was 15 years old, to New York because of my father. I figured that I would go up there, get a recording contract, and make it big. Truthfully, I was just a musician walking the streets nickle-and-diming it just to get by. I would only have a dollar to my name each day and I would go up to this 50 cent store everyday and buy a loaf of bread and a gallon of water. I lived off of nothing but bread and water for two years. Then, when I was 17 my mom called and said that her and my dad had broken up and that she was really sorry for everything. So I saved up my money for a couple of weeks and moved back down here. Little did I know that mom hadn't changed at all. She still does herione, drinks, and is a whore. My dad still likes to beat me obviously, and if he could get me alone, well, put 2 and 2 together...I'm just sorry that I didn't tell you sooner." you said, as tears rolled down your face. Kira ran up to you and began to hug you, but you quickly pulled away as the bruise on your stomach began to hurt. She looked at you with a hurt look, but you smiled.

"I'm sorry...I didn't mean to pull away, its just that my parents hurt me last night and my body isn't exactly healed yet..." You said, putting your head down.

"What do you mean?" she asked, looking at your stomach which you were now holding.

"Let me see your stomach..." Dr.O ordered. You were about to protest but he gave you a look that said 'now'. You took off your jacket, but before you began to lift up your shirt, Dr.O gingerly touched your arm. You looked down at your arms and they were black and blue and your left one had a huge cut from your shoulder to your wrist. Kira muttered an 'Oh God' while the guys just stood there speechless. Asoon as everyone got a good look at your arms, you lifted up your shirt to show them your stomach. Gasps were heard from everyone in the room, including Dr.O. Everyone just sat there staring, with thier mouths open. Your stomach was black, purple, and green from left to right. Cuts were raked across your stomach from your fathers pointy shoes. Your ribs stuck out and was cracked and broken. Kira went to touch your rib, but you welped and winced in pain.

"C..C...Connor..Can you go into the kitchen in the cabinent and get me a couple Icy-Hots, please?" Dr.O asked, a little shaken up.

"S..Sure." Connor replied with the same shakyness.

"Ethan get up so she can lie down," Kira ordered.

"Guys, come on..I'm okay-" you began.

"Lie down." Dr.O said,"Please. We need to attend to these wounds." he begged. You nodded and got up to lie down, but falling in the process. Luckily, Dr.O caught you. He picked you up bridal style and layed you on the couch. Connor returned with some icyhots and handed them to Dr.O.

"I'm not going to lie to you. This is gonna hurt like hell.." he said before shaking them.

"Its okay...I can handle pain." You said through a smile. He smiled at you and put them on your stomach. You clenched your hands into a fist and closed your jaw shut so you wouldn't scream. You closed your eyes and tried to breathe it out. Then something wet and cold came on your forehead. You opened your eyes, and saw Dr.O there with a washcloth on your forehead to calm you down. You weakly smiled them closed your mouth back shut. He smiled and rubbed your head.


	5. Chapter 5 I wouldnt' want to impose

Well! I finally updated! Sorry it took so long...I was on christmas break and had major writers block! lol...Anyway...This continues from that evening that she told Dr.O and the gang her secret...Thanks for reading!

Chapter 5

Later that evening, you woke up and instantly stood up. Scared and trembling, you walked around, not knowing where you were.

"Easy Charlene. Your at my place, calm down." Said Dr.O gently, walking up behind you. You sighed and sat back down on the sofa where you had passed out earlier from the pain.

"What time is it?" you asked.

"Bout 7:30, why?" he answered.

"No reason...I just noticed that its getting dark and I should get going...I-"

"Charlene, how are you feeling?" He asked you, and you looked at him in confusion.

"I'm serious Charlene. How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay I guess. I mean I'm still sore but-"

"No no..Not physically...I mean mentally...You have to be angry, upset, sad or something..." Dr.O said, sitting down infront of you on the coffee table and looking you in the eye. You sighed and mumbled that you were fine while dropping your head down. You father had once told you that showing emotion made you weak, and that crying made you a baby, so you just bit your tongue and held you head down. He took his hand and lifted your chin, so that you were looking him straight in the eye. His eyes were full of concern, and you couldn't fight back tears that were now forming in your eyes. One tear made its way down your cheek and fell onto the carpet. He took his hand and cupped your cheek, and brought his thumb up to you eye to wipe away the tear. Then you just felt ashamed...Someone that you thought of as a friend, a strong person, and a mentor, had just seen you cry.

"What is it? Tell me." He said gently. You sighed and told him how you felt. How that you were angry, because your so called "Parents" didn't give a damn about you. Then you went on to tell him about your childhood, completely spilling your guts and crying into his chest. And lastly you told him how you were sad, because you felt all alone and that no one loved you.

"Now thats not true..." He said rubbing your back reassuringly.

"Yes..Yes it is! I relied on my parents, and look what happened there! The woman that gave birth to me and the man that created me told me that they didn't love me anymore and that basically I wasn't thier daughter anymore! What did I do to them that was so horrible?! I loved them, even though they didn't love me," you said, tears now flowing down your cheeks at full speed, "Maybe I would be better off dead..." you mumbled.

"Charlene Queener, Don't you ever talk like that again!" Dr.O yelled, causing you to wince and shy down, holding you by your upper arms so you were looking him straight in the eye, "I can't believe someone as strong as you would actually even consider suicide! Charlene, think about the kids at school...Just because thier parents don't get them an I-Phone or an I-Pod, what do they do? They cut themselves...They give up on life before it even begun. But you haven't...You have been able to see the beauty in everything and despite everything you've been through, you've found a way to cope with it and pull through." He said, calming down.

"Yea, but that still doesnt' make it stop hurting...Just because I can hide my emotions doesn't mend a broken heart.." You said, still half scared from where he yelled at you.

"Listen, I can't say 'I know what your going through' because I truly don't know. But look how far you've made it..You've gotten out of that house, away from your parents, and have finally got this off your chest..Charlene, there are people out there that care for you...Kira, Connor, and Ethan care about you. I care about you...Theres no reason to feel left out or alone because your not.." He said...You smiled and yet another tear ran down your face, not from sadness, but from joy. You hugged him, and he hugged back. He rubbed your back as you hugged him and he whispered "I'm proud of you." After the hug, you stood up and told him you had better be going because it was now going on 9:00..

"Charlene..I don't know if its my teacherly overprotective self kicking in, or my paternal instincts, but there is no way your going to go stay at that park...You are more than welcome to stay here with me if you wish."

"Dr.O, I couldn't...Really...I wouldn't want to impose...I mean,-"

"You wouldn't be imposing, and if you were here, I atleast would be able to keep an eye on you. Please?" He asked, making a puppy dog face..

You started laughing and smacked him playfully on the arm, and agreed. So, he carried your dufflebag upstairs for you in his guest room and sat it down on the floor.

"Will this do?" He asked, worried that you wouldn't like it. It was a beautiful room. The walls were black and had pink polka-dots on them. The bed was a queen sized canopy bed that had blankets that matched the walls. You stepped back with your mouth wide open...He laughed, and said "I'll take that as a yes." ...Then you guys got ready for bed, after a tour of the house that is. The next day was saturday, so you had no school. You hugged him goodnight and went to take a shower in your private bathroom. Then you went to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6 the fight

Chapter 6

You woke up at 4:00 the next morning, as per usual. You had nothing to do, so you walked down stairs into the lab where you could work out, since Dr.O said that you could. First, you got on the treadmil and ran 4 miles. That took about 15 minutes, because you were an extremely fast runner. Next, you decided to jump rope, and do a couple of other things. Little did you know that Dr.O had been there the whole time watching you. After _you _thought you were done, you started to put things back where they go. Barely even breaking a sweat, you sat down and began to think. _How did she just run 4 miles, jump rope and do plently of over things without hardly even getting out of breath?_ Dr.O thought, pretty much astonished.

"Care for a one-on-one spar real quick?" He asked, startling you.

"How long have you been there?" you asked.

"Long enough to see that you have enough skill to even attempt to fight me, " he said with a smirk, "But you never answered my question, wanna fight?"

"Sure..." you answered, jumping up, "Why do you look so suprised?" you asked.

"I didn't think you would actually agree...I've been a ranger 5 times before, are you sure your up to it?" he asked. You smiled at him while walking towards him and getting into your spar position.

"Quit'cha braggin and lets do this." You said. He laughed and took a swing at you. You blocked it with ease, suprising him.

"What didn't you think a little girl could block a punch?"you asked. You guys kept fighting and he just couldn't seem to get a hit on you. You, on the otherhand, was hitting him left and right. The fight finally ended when you roundhouse kicked him, sending him flying across the room. You ran over to him, because you thought he was hurt.

"Are you alright?" you asked, extending your hand to help him up.

"Yea...Where did you learn to fight like that?!" He asked, taking your hand.

"Well, I didn't really learn anywhere. I would just teach myself different things that I had seen on TV, and it was like I already knew it. I went back in July to a Karate school here in California, and got 6 black belts...So.." you answered. He just stood there, looking at you...

"So, you mean that you already knew all of these moves without being taught? Kind of like its your reflexes?" He asked.

"Yea.."

He looked at you like he was hiding something, but greatly pleased at the same time..."What?" you asked. He just smiled and shrugged and went upstairs to take a shower. After a minute or two, you went to your shower and took a shower as well.


	7. NOTE!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

From now on, this story is going to be written differently...Its not going to be "You" or "I", but "She" and "He"...Alot of people can't really understand my story the way it is formerly wrote, so I'm going to change it...Hope everyone gets it better!!!

P.S. Sorry for the confusion!!!! And sorry it took me so long to update!!!!!!!!!!!


	8. Chapter 7 Why a caged bird sings

Chapter 7: Court

Charlene had been staying at Tommy's for 3 days now, over the weekend. During this time, they had gotten really close. It was like they could talk about anything or any subject and neither of them would mind. The next day was a monday, which meant it was time to go back to school, and Charlene was not looking forward to all the rumors she was going to face.

It was 4:00 monday morning, and after a quick workout, Charlene headed to the shower. After that she preceded to get ready, just as Dr.O awoke.

"Good Morning, Dr.O.." She said, straightening her hair.

"Morning...How long have you been up?" He asked with sleepy eyes.

"Umm...Since about 2:00...Usual wake up time for me.." She replied, but Dr.O just looked at her confused...

"My dad...Every morning at 2...umm...He would, um, you know..."

"Oh!" Dr.O stammered, unsure of what to say...After a few mintues of awkard silence, he went downstairs to make himself a cup of coffee. _A nice quiet life..sure..Thats why I choose to be a teacher...Yea right..._He thought rubbing his temples from the early morning headache that was already starting in from the stress of his day...

1st Period Science

"_Charlene Queener, you are needed in the office...NOW!!" _Principal Randall yelled over the intercom. Charlene looked at Dr.O and he looked at her with a expression that read _what did you do now?..._She shrugged and walked down to the office. Inside the office were a police officer, Principal Randall, her mom and dad.

"Mom? Dad? What are you guys doing here?!" She asked through clenched teeth.

"Well honey, its like this..."

Around 30 minutes later, Charlene walked back to her science room with her head hung down. Just as she approached the door, the bell rang, and students ran out like kids to a playground. With tears rolling down her cheeks, she went and grabbed her books and walked up to his desk.

"Dr.O...I..."

"Charlene, whats wrong?!" He asked, standing up out of his seat.

"That was my parents in the office. Turns out that since I'm not eighteen yet, I have to continue living with them in accordance with State Law..." She said, tears now flowing effortlessly down her face.

"WHAT?! They can't _**make**_ you move back in with them! Charlene your in danger...You have to tell the police!!" he cried with rage in his voice, walking infront of you quickly.

"I already tried that!!!! There was a police officer down there and I got him alone and told him everything...But since my dad is the top lawyer in town, he went into all this law and technical bull shit...And now I have to go...I'll be by later to pick up my things...Oh, and don't worry, I didn't tell them where I was staying, your not in trouble...I'll talk to you later." She said with a sad smile..Then she walked out of the room.

In a couple of hours, school was over...Charlene walked over to the bus and took one look towards Dr.O's jeep. He looked at her with a look of sadness and pity. She put on a fake smile and waved as she got on the bus...

Later that evening

Charlene had been, yet again, abused by her mother and father asoon as she walked out in the door. Now sporting a black eye and a busted lip, she took her mothers car (without permission) to go get her stuff. Her dad was in his study and her mother was passed out so she figured that it couldn't hurt anything. A few mintues later, she walked up to Dr.O's door and knocked on it.

"It's open!" he yelled from where she believed to be the kitchen. She walked on in and saw her stuff packed neatly in the corner. She smiled and walked into the kitchen. One the table was his coffee mug, and he was pacing the floor, obviously jumpy.

"I told you all that caffeine would make you jumpy. You should really switch to decaff." she said smiling.

"Yea, well it-..." He began, but stopped promptly when he saw her face. Anger rose inside of him when he saw the swollen eye, and the blood that threatened to flow from her lip.

"Its okay. I'm fine..." she stated calmly after noting his reaction.

"Fine?! How can you be fine?! You have a possible concussion and a busted lip!!!!" he yelled, "Why do you take that from them?! You are a 6th degree black belt! No one should have to go through that with the skills that you have!!! You took me down in a matter of minutes and I've been a ranger 5 times to this day!" He screamed, looking her dead in the eye.

"Yes, I _AM_ fine! You don't know a damn thing about why I do the things that I do! Yea, I get it, things look pretty shady from the outside...But on the inside I have a home..Thats all that matters to me. And I couldn't fight my "dad" if I had to!" she yelled back, with just as much rage as he had in his voice. He started to yell again, but she stopped him.

"You don't know who my dad is," she said quietly dropping her head, "Yea, to the outside world, he is John McCall, the towns biggest baddest lawyer, but thats not who he truly is. Does the name Sensi Juan Hung Xo ring a bell?! Well if it doesn't it sure as hell should! He is a 10th degree blackbelt in all karate! Shaolin Do, Kung Fu, Jui Juitsu, you name it, he's done it! How do you expect me to fight that?!" she asked pleading. Dr.O just looked at her, shocked.

"Listen...I know that to someone like you or, anyone else for that matter, things look pretty bad for me. But I am used to this lifestyle...I need you to trust me when I say I'm okay. If I weren't, trust me, you would be the first person that I would call...okay?"

"Its just...," he sighed, "I'm worried about you."

"Don't be..I'm fine.." She said with confidence...She walked over and gave him a hug, told him goodbye, and got her stuff and left.

Weeks passed by, and she got skinnier and skinner, but she never let her home life effect her school life or her "ranger" life. Sure, she wasn't a power ranger, but she fought with them in every battle. Recently, she had been having more premonitions, and everytime she would have one, she would call Tommy and he would help her figure out what they meant. She even started getting these, senses, that would help her. She could see in the dark. She could see with her eyes closed and she had telekinesis. But she didn't tell ANYONE about those happening.

After months and months of getting beaten and raped, she was sick of it. She took a giant step and went to the police about it. It was October 1st when court started. It was October 11th, and the final hearing was today. She was nervous as could be. Luckily, the judge was a woman. Dr.O and the gang stood by her side every hearing, and today everyone was jittery.

"Miss Queener, would you please stand?" The judge, Mrs. Milan, said. Charlene did as she was told and stood.

"As much as I would like to believe your testimonies, there is just no evidence that any of these so called "times" have happened. If you have no further evidence, then I'm going to have to close this case." She said with sad eyes.

"Your honor...I didnt want to do this, but I'm going to have to." Charlene said, pulling a black DVD out of her purse, "Here is my evidence and I am willing to show it to you on one condition."

"Whats that?"

"You have to watch it alone, in the recess room...I would prefer to keep this private, but if it means getting away from my so called "mother and father" then I'll let you do it...I ask you this out of confidence...I beg you ma'am, please, watch this in private." The judge looked at her skeptically yet with a look of proudness on her face. Her mother and father were appauled at such evidence, and the gang, including Dr.O, couldn't help but smile...

"Wish granted. Bring forth the tape." she said. Then she disappeared into her little room. 5 minutes later, she walked back out, her face red with anger.

"Will the defendants rise?" she asked. "Jury, what is your verdict?"

"The jury finds the defendants, Not Guilty." the main juror stated. Her mom and dad started to smile and laughed. Charlene dropped her head and looked back at the gang. Hopelessness was all over their faces.

"I wouldn't be so happy if I were you." The judge said. "As a judge, I have the power to overrule the jurors, if I feel the need is strong enough. And in this case, I'm willing to make an exception. On that tape was hard evidence of everything that that young lady you call your daughter presented. You are some sick people, and I will make it my job to make sure she gets justice for everything you have done for her. If it costs me my job, so be it. But you two will NEVER see the outside again. My verdict is for the plantiff, and for the defendant, my ruling is life and a day.." Charlene looked at her with tears rolling down her face, tears of joy... _Life and a day, that meant they were never getting out!!!_

"Take them away!" The judge yelled. Two officers came and cuffed her parents and led them outside the court room... "Now, Miss Queener, the next object to get out of the way is where your going to stay. You have two options; Foster home or an Orphanage...It would be out of the question for you to stay with someone because your under 18...Which do you choose?" she asked.

"Ma'am...I personally would like to thank you for everything you've done for me right now...But I don't think I could find the right words to use...But what if there is a third option?" The judge just looked at her questionally..."Today is October 11th, and today is my birthday..I am 18 today...So, if it is okay with you, I would like to just move into my old home and take over as a former owner."

The judge smiled at her and said yes and dismissed the case. Charlene ran over to the gang and gave each of them a hug.

Later on, the gang went to Haleys Cyberspace to celebrate what just happened.

"How does it feel?" Tommy asked her smiling.

"I dont' even know how to explain it...Its like setting a caged bird free..." She answered smiling.


End file.
